


Silent Dream

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen couldn’t pin-point the exact moment he fell in love with his co-star.<br/>Disclaimer: Real people are real. These are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to peppervl, who is awesome. Also, written for the "falling in love" square of my schmoop_bingo card back in 2010.

It had seemed logical at the time. Moving in with Jared. Jensen hated hotels but didn’t want to buy an apartment of his own, since he hated living alone even more. Which was strange for a guy as shy as he was, but hey, you couldn’t change who you were. Jared’s house was big enough for the two of them to have their own space, and since they had both hit it off from the start, Jensen didn’t see how this could end badly. Worst-case scenario, he could always move out.

It all started great. Jared was an excellent roommate, respecting Jensen’s privacy –he never barged into Jensen’s room uninvited– and warning him when he was planning on having friends over. They car-pooled together to work on most days since they usually had the same shooting schedules, they shared jokes and meals and lazy evenings watching TV. It was all very domestic.

Spending so much time together probably helped them to be more convincing as on-screen brothers. They were comfortable in each other’s personal space, and according to the crew it showed well on camera.

Most of the time, Jared was a pretty up-beat person, always smiling and cracking jokes and pranking the guest stars. Jensen, who was usually a much quieter person, found himself lured into goofing around with him. Jared was a bit like a big puppy anyway, he’d wear you down until you agreed to play with him.

Jensen couldn’t pin-point the exact moment he fell in love with his co-star, but if he had to take a guess, he would say it really started when he came back after a weekend away visiting his family and found Jared moping around in the kitchen, looking like someone had just told him Christmas had been canceled this year.

Jensen never would have guessed in a million years that Jared suffered from occasional depression and anxiety. Discovering this side of him made the kid more human, more _real_ in Jensen’s mind, and awoke some protective instinct he wasn’t even aware he had until then.

He took care of Jared, distracted him, told him lame jokes to make him laugh again, and Jared’s first genuine smile that day made Jensen’s breath catch with something new, something he wasn’t ready to accept yet. So he pushed it to the back of his mind, buried it deep beneath feelings of friendship and camaraderie and ignored it, hoping it would disappear over time.

The thing about feelings like this is that the deeper you bury them, the stronger they grow. And there Jensen was, several years later, still living with Jared, still sharing almost every waking hour of every day with him, still feeling something flutter in his stomach every time Jared would flash him that particular smile.

He was bound to let it slip out sooner or later. As far as Jensen was concerned, he’d rather it be later than sooner.

It happened one evening after a long day of shooting. Jensen had been repeatedly thrown into a wall for a fight scene and his shoulders were killing him, so Jared had offered to rub them while they caught a rerun of an old movie. They did that for each other sometimes after a rough day.

Jensen settled on a cushion on the floor while Jared sat behind him on the couch and put his large hands on Jensen’s shoulders. Jensen relaxed instantly, closing his eyes to better appreciate the feeling of his friend’s strong fingers working his tense muscles through his shirt. 

It would have been even better without the thin layer of fabric between them but Jensen felt his cheeks warm up as he imagined himself shirtless, sitting between Jared’s strong legs, Jared’s hands on him... He didn’t say anything, glad that Jared couldn’t see his face.

Jensen made appreciative noises as the tension in his shoulders gradually disappeared, leaving only a faint soreness behind. He leaned back against Jared, and let his mind drift off.

“You only love me for my hands,” Jared huffed, amused.

“That’s not true,” Jensen replied absentmindedly. “I love you for plenty of reasons.”

Jared’s hands on his shoulders froze, and it took Jensen a second or two to realize why, to realize what he’d just said. He tried to get up then, wanted to flee and hide away and pretend this had never happened, but Jared’s hands gripped his shoulders firmly, kept him in place.

“Jensen?” Jared’s voice was soft, hesitant, a whisper almost.

Jared slid a hand under Jensen’s chin, tipped Jensen’s head back. Jensen bit his bottom lip as he looked up into Jared’s eyes, Jared’s face mere inches from his as the younger actor bent down.

Jared smiled then, that soft, genuine smile Jensen loved so much, and closed the distance between them. Jared’s mouth was warm and soft as it pressed almost delicately against Jensen, and Jensen breathed relief as he let free the feelings he’d pushed to the back of his mind so long ago. Joy and love ran through his veins, warmed up his entire body, and he smiled up at Jared when they parted.

He moved after that, the position not much comfortable for either of them. They kissed again, and talked, and laughed at all that wasted time and kissed some more. 

After that first evening, they took their time to find out where things were going, took their time to tell people. 

The question would come up every once in a while, and Jensen never knew what to tell people exactly. There wasn’t one precise moment at which his feelings for Jared had turned from friendship to love, there was no turning point, no warnings, nothing. It had just happened. But it didn’t matter. All that mattered was Jared’s hand in his as they sat down amongst their friends and families, and the warm curve of his smile whenever their eyes met.


End file.
